


Sous l'Océan

by Voidonce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott et Derek ne sont pas vraiment amis. Cela dit, ils ne sont pas non plus ennemis. Ainsi, cette histoire aurait pu ne jamais exister...seulement, l'un tomba malade et l'autre se retrouva obligé d'aller lui apporter ses cours. Hasard ou non, cette action changea bien plus de choses qu'ils n'auraient pu le penser. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » « Stiles... » (UA ; Young !Sterek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partie I

**Author's Note:**

> Musiques écoutées pendant la rédaction : - Here with Me de Dido,  
> \- Sous l'océan, musique de la Petite Sirène !
> 
> Cette histoire est courte et ne comportera que deux chapitres. J'ai décidé d'écrire sur un thème que j'aime beaucoup... et vous saurez très vite lequel ahah (bon, certains d'entre vous l'on tout de même sans doute déjà deviné... xD) ! De plus, j'ai écrit du point de vue de Derek et, ma foi, cela me semble plutôt pas mal :D La seconde partie comportera peut-être un lemon, ce n'est pas encore décidé haha ! En tous cas, bonne lecture et j’espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !

Partie I

  
  


Même l'hiver, la mer était belle. Les rayons d'un soleil aussi froid que coruscant venaient se refléter sur les vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable fin et blanc de la plage. Les cris des mouettes résonnaient tandis que les ombres de leurs ailes voyageaient sur la surface terrestre. Une odeur iodée chatouillait les narines sensibles d'un jeune homme immobile, assis sur un coin de plage où le sable était encore relativement sec.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber : il était dix-sept heures et, en hiver, la nuit venait toujours très tôt...

L'adolescent poussa un profond soupir. Bien qu'il adorait observer cette mer qu'il aimait tant, il était bien obligé de partir. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps en observant le reflux de la marée.

Dire qu'il aurait dû être à seize heures chez Scott McCall... c'était raté pour le coup.

Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute (aima-t-il croire) : il n'était pas ami avec l'autre adolescent. Et devoir lui apporter des leçons et devoirs le vendredi après les cours alors qu'il finissait à quinze heures, ce n'était franchement pas ce qu'il aurait aimé. À choisir, il aurait largement préféré jouer à un bon jeu-vidéo avec ses sœurs ou, pourquoi pas, se mettre ainsi devant la mer et l'observer jusqu'à ce que la lune se lève, autre beauté de l'océan dont il aimait voir et revoir le reflet sur l'eau calme de certaines nuits.

Avec un soupir, il observa son portable vibrer une nouvelle fois.

Un message de Scott.

Pourquoi avait-il refilé son numéro à cet abruti déjà ?

_De Scott : Bon, je pense que tu ne passeras pas et puisque tu ne réponds pas... tant pis. Si tu pouvais au moins me scanner les cours, ce serait cool. À la prochaine._

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. De toutes manières, il serait bientôt arrivé chez McCall. Pourquoi n'y était-il pas allé auparavant ? La mer. Cela aurait pu ressembler à une excuse bancale mais, en réalité, le jeune homme avait toujours été _vraiment_ attiré par la mer.

Avec un soupir, il se leva et prit à peine le temps d'épousseter ses vêtements. Il attrapa son sac de cours et partit de la plage avec regret. Il remonta la pente jusqu'à ce que ses chaussures rencontrent la route qui longeait la côte. Il suivit cette route, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui faudrait pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour arriver chez son camarade de classe. Sa main droite tenant négligemment son sac à dos, son autre main enfoncée dans l'une des poches de son jean bleu délavé, le jeune homme jeta de fréquents coups d’œil à la mer, comme si elle eût été une mère aimante que le jeune homme, tel un enfant, était obligé de quitter.

 

* * *

 

 

Arriver chez Scott McCall ne prit pas tellement de temps. Il y fut en dix minutes mais ne ressentit aucune culpabilité en sachant qu'il aurait pu passer plus tôt pour laisser ses affaires et ainsi être tranquille. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer chez son camarade de classe. Il y avait été obligé : ses professeurs le lui avaient demandé. Mais il pouvait bien prendre un peu son temps, non ?

Aucune voiture n'était présente dans l'allée et l'adolescent n'en fut pas étonné. Après tout, tout le monde savait que la mère du jeune Scott, Mélissa McCall, était une infirmière très douée qui travaillait jusque tard dans la nuit... ou jusque tôt dans la mâtinée. Cela dépendait des jours, à vrai dire. Elle aurait pu rester chez elle pour s'occuper de son fils mais ce dernier avait sans doute insisté pour que la femme aille travailler...

Le jeune homme s'approcha et toqua à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Il fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre quelque chose mais la maison était plongée dans le silence.

Ce n'était pas normal. Vraiment pas normal. Il toqua à nouveau, soudain nerveux, mais n'eut pas plus de réponse qu'à sa première tentative. Alors, tentant le tout pour le tout, il saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans la maison et retint sa respiration. Dans le salon, la télévision était allumée mais quelqu'un avait coupé le son. La lumière était allumée dans la cuisine où une tonne de médicaments contre la grippe traînaient sur la table centrale où il restait un bol fumant d'un liquide indéterminé. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils : les lieux étaient étranges... Il saisit son téléphone portable et, cette fois-ci, répondit aux nombreux textos de Scott. Il envoya son message, demandant où il se trouvait, lorsque, soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Il s'avança vers le salon et, sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant la grande télévision, il y trouva le téléphone abandonné de son camarade de classe. Il grogna, à la fois mécontent et inquiet. S'il était arrivé le moindre mal à Scott McCall, que pourrait-il répondre aux autorités, lui qui aurait dû être chez son soi-disant ami bien plus tôt dans l'après-midi ?

Alors, dans un espoir vain, il chercha la présence de l'autre garçon dans la maison. Au bout de longues minutes de recherche, il fut sur le point de quitter les lieux lorsque, soudainement, il entendit deux voix. Il n'y avait pas fait attention mais, quelque part, deux personnes parlaient. Il tendit l'oreille et reconnut celle de Scott. Il se concentra davantage pour trouver d'où venaient ces sons et son regard ne tarda pas à se poser sur une porte au fond d'un long couloir. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil. Sérieusement ? Une cave ?

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se diriger vers cette dernière et, sans plus attendre, il abaissa la poignée de la porte. Il passa cette dernière et descendit l'escalier.

« Maman ? » intervint la voix enrhumée et faible malgré tout reconnaissable de Scott McCall. « T'es déjà rentrée ? »

« Bonjour madame McCall ! » répondit une autre voix, absolument pas malade et plutôt guillerette.

Le nouveau venu ne prit pas la peine de répondre et, bientôt, il fut en bas de l'escalier et se retrouva face à son camarade de classe et... un autre garçon.

Dans une piscine.

Dans la cave des McCall.

Il ne fit pas attention aux exclamations de stupeur et resta immobile à observer les deux autres adolescents, surpris.

« Derek ??? » s'exclama Scott, bien plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait dû puisqu'il fut prit d'une quinte de toux immédiatement après avoir parlé.

Le dénommé Derek fronça les sourcils et observa les deux autres garçons. Scott McCall était habillé d'un gros pull et avait une énorme écharpe enroulée autour de son cou. Son visage rouge témoignait de sa forte fièvre. L'autre garçon, quant à lui, était... nu ? Derek ne savait pas s'il portait un maillot de bain mais, dans tous les cas, l'autre se trouvait dans une étrange piscine... dont l'eau n'était franchement pas transparente et légèrement... sale ? Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une piscine ordinaire et aucune odeur de chlore ne venait titiller les narines du jeune Derek.

Ce dernier fronça davantage les sourcils. Attendez. Une piscine d'eau à l'apparence sale et qui semblait iodée... à la limite, OK. Mais une piscine dans la cave d'une maison ? Alors qu'ils se trouvaient juste à côté de la plage ? Sérieusement ?

Il regarda l'autre garçon qui, accoudé au rebord de l'étrange piscine, jouait jusqu'alors à la gameboy. Mais l'autre adolescent ne regardait plus la console depuis longtemps et son regard était rivé sur le nouveau venu, à la fois intrigué et... apeuré ?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Derek se plongea dans les prunelles noisette de l'autre adolescent. Ils auraient pu s'observer de longues minutes encore mais... un certain Scott McCall ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

« Mais Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Le susnommé décrocha son regard de l'inconnu, _qui se trouvait toujours dans la piscine_ , et observa son camarade de classe, les sourcils froncés.

« Je t'ai amené les cours que t'as raté.

-Mais tu aurais dû les apporter bien avant ! Tu n'es pas passé alors...

-Peut-être mais je suis là, maintenant. Alors tu vas me faire poireauter encore longtemps ou tu vas enfin prendre tes cours et me laisser passer ma soirée tranquille, loin d'ici si possible ? »

McCall avait gonflé ses joues, l'air en colère, et semblait vouloir défier du regard celui qui aurait dû arriver chez lui bien plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste pour remonter l'escalier, sachant pertinemment que, de toutes manières, son camarade de classe le suivrait. Néanmoins, il se tourna une dernière fois, croisa de nouveau les yeux du garçon qui devait avoir franchement froid dans la piscine, puis remonta définitivement les escaliers. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en haut, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et trouva un coin de table qui n'était pas conquis par les nombreux médicaments et y déposa son trieur.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, signe que Scott l'avait bel et bien suivi.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir, » dit ce dernier.

« On s'en fout, » répondit Derek en faisant rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites, ne prenant pas la peine qu'il lui avait envoyé un sms. « Je suis là maintenant alors tout est bon. »

Scott maugréa quelques trucs dans sa barbe inexistante mais Derek ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ouvrit son trieur et saisit tous les cours des deux derniers jours qu'avait raté son camarade de classe. Alors qu'il allait lui tendre les feuilles noircies par un stylo bic noir, l'adolescent haussa un sourcil.

« Tu ne devrais pas être au lit au lieu d'inviter des potes pour se baigner dans ta piscine privée ? »

Un instant, Scott eut un air perdu peint sur le visage. Pourtant, en à peine quelques secondes, cet air disparut, laissant apparaître un visage à la fois énervé et... inquiet ? Mais qu'avaient-ils ces deux garçons à le regarder comme ça ? Derek fronça les sourcils et s'observa d'un rapide coup d’œil, se demandant s'il avait quelque chose sur lui qui pourrait expliquer cette peur étrange peinte sur les visages de Scott et l'autre qui devait toujours se trouver dans la piscine de la cave, à jouer à son jeu-vidéo.

_Non mais franchement. Une piscine dans la cave..._ pensa de nouveau Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ça ne te regarde pas... » répondit Scott qui, étrangement, n'utilisa pas de ton désagréable. Il disait simplement que Derek n'avait pas à s'occuper de ça, sans aucune agressivité dans la voix. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près... Derek avait le sentiment que le jeune McCall était davantage énervé contre lui-même. Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ?

Il finit par hausser les épaules, se disant qu'au final tout cela lui importait peu. Il reprit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Scott le suivit de près et ouvrit la porte pour laisser sortir celui qui lui avait apporté les cours. Mais, alors que la porte allait se refermer, Derek se souvint soudain des beaux yeux de l'ami de son camarade de classe. Il retint la porte qui allait se refermer et s'exclama :

« Attends ! »

Scott soupira, comme s'il s'y était attendu et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, nerveusement.

« C'est qui ce gars dans ta cave ? »

Le jeune McCall sembla hésiter un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre puis, au bout d'un moment, il inspira profondément avant de répondre :

« C'est un pote. Il est venu tout à l'heure...

-Il n'a pas froid dans l'eau ? » s'enquit tout à coup Derek, les sourcils haussés, ne se souciant pas de couper l'autre garçon dans sa phrase.

Scott fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir intensément, ce qui fit davantage hausser les sourcils de Derek.

« Il fait de la plongée sous-marine, » répondit-il finalement. « Été comme hiver alors bon... ça ne le dérange pas tant que ça... »

Derek observa un long moment son camarade de classe, conscient que ce dernier mentait, vue l'état de nervosité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scott lui disait un mensonge à ce sujet mais ne tenta pas non plus d'approfondir le sujet, sachant pertinemment que l'autre garçon l'enverrait bouler.

Voyant que Derek ne rajoutait rien, Scott s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsque, une fois encore, l'autre la retint. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le jeune McCall qui leva ses yeux fatigués au ciel, las d'être encore en la présence de l'autre garçon.

« Quoi ? » questionna-t-il, plus durement qu'auparavant.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » questionna l'autre, ignorant délibérément le ton qu'avait employé son camarade de classe.

Scott sembla une fois de plus prit au dépourvu mais il se reprit bien vite. Il fronça les sourcils et répondit avec une hésitation presque palpable :

« Stiles... »

 

* * *

 

Deux semaines après, Derek pensait encore à cet étrange nom.

Stiles... qui, sain d'esprit, appellerait son gosse de cette manière ? C'était insensé ! Il était sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent que ce nom n'existait même pas !

Scott était revenu en cours une semaine plus tôt, encore fatigué comme le témoignaient les cernes sous ses yeux, mais beaucoup plus en forme qu'auparavant.

Derek n'en avait pas eu grand chose à faire. D'autres, pensant que le jeune McCall serait encore contagieux (à tort), évitaient de croiser le chemin de Scott. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Derek Hale : il n'avait jamais été malade et n'était donc absolument pas effrayé par la perspective d'un Scott qui aurait encore la grippe et qui irait quand même en cours.

Pendant la semaine où Scott avait été malade, les professeurs n'avaient plus demandé au jeune Hale d'apporter les cours à son camarade. Apparemment, Mélissa McCall avait décidé de passer prendre les cours photocopiés au lycée pour son fils, refusant qu'un inconnu puisse une nouvelle fois passer chez elle alors que son fils y était seul.

Seul...

Ça n'avait pas vraiment été le cas la dernière fois. Après tout, Derek se souvenait parfaitement de ce Stiles, cet étrange adolescent qui se baignait dans une piscine tout autant étrange en plein hiver.

Intrigué par ce garçon, le jeune Hale avait été plus attentif au lycée, cherchant à savoir si ce Stiles n'était, au final, pas dans les environs. Malheureusement, il n'avait vu personne qui lui ressemblait de près ou de loin...

« Eh, Derek ! »

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par une fois féminine qui l'appelait. Il tourna la tête vers Erica, une de ses amis, qui se trouvait en face de lui dans le réfectoire. Il s'était arrêté en plein repas pour se plonger dans ses pensées et ses camarades, surpris, le fixaient comme s'il était malade.

« Quoi ? » questionna-t-il, ignorant les regards de ces derniers alors qu'il reprenait sa fourchette pour continuer à manger ses frites devenues froides.

La blonde qui lui faisait face leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Tu vas à la fête de Noël de demain soir ? »

Derek grimaça. Ah... la fameuse fête de Lydia Martin...

Il observa ses amis. Erica le fixait, attendant impatiemment sa réponse. Isaac continuait de manger, bien qu'il soit attentif à la conversation entre ses deux amis. Boyd, quant à lui, semblait écouter mais ne les regardait plus, semblant davantage se préoccuper de son dessert : une mousse au chocolat qui semblait réellement délicieuse.

« ...je ne sais pas... » répondit finalement Derek.

Et c'était vrai. Le lendemain, ce serait la pleine lune et il ne sortait presque jamais ces nuits-là. Alors l'idée même de se retrouver, durant cette nuit-là, à une fête arrosée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Oh, allez Derek ! Pourquoi tu n'y irais pas ? » fit Isaac, un sourcil haussé et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. « Ça pourrait être cool, tu sais ! »

Bien sûr que Derek le savait. Il était déjà allé à une fête chez Lydia Martin mais là... non. Il n'en avait même pas envie.

« Bon, on a jusqu'à demain soir pour te convaincre d'y aller... » fit Erica qui arborait un sourire mutin alors qu'elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

« Tu sais que demain...

-C'est la pleine lune. Oui, on sait, » répondit cette fois-ci Boyd.

Les regards des trois amis de Derek s'assombrirent soudain.

« Mais ça va aller... » fit Isaac avec un pauvre sourire, donnant une tape amicale dans l'épaule de son ami.

Derek acquiesça en silence. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, observant une autre table où étaient assises d'autres personnes. Lydia Martin parlait vivement à son petit-ami, un Jackson Whittemore grognon qui semblait juste vouloir manger en silence. Scott McCall discutait joyeusement avec Allison Argent, son ex-petite-amie, et Kira Yukimura, son actuelle petite-amie. C'était un étrange groupe... incomplet. Derek avait le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose à cette joyeuse bande.

Peut-être des yeux noisette...

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain, alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et que Derek, accompagné de ses amis Erica, Boyd et Isaac, se dirigeait vers la maison des Martin, le jeune Hale se demandait vraiment pourquoi il était aussi manipulable. Non parce que, vraiment, il n'avait pas voulu aller à cette fête. Mais ses amis – ces traîtres ! - l'avaient _forcé_ (oui oui, forcé !) à y aller. Pourtant, ces derniers connaissaient bien le secret de leur camarade... ce secret qui faisait que Derek ne sortait que rarement les nuits de pleine lune. Ce secret qui faisait que l'adolescent n'avait vraiment pas voulu aller à cette fête qu'il jugeait inutile. Mais ses amis avaient insisté, arguant qu'ils seraient là pour veiller sur lui et que tout se passerait bien. Mais, nerveux, le jeune Hale en doutait largement...

La maison des Martin était grande. Éloignée de la plage, le jardin était pourvu d'une grande piscine (ce que Derek avait déjà noté depuis longtemps avec un certain dédain) et les lieux étaient luxueux, témoignant de la richesse certaine des habitants.

Derek soupira. C'était Noël... il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette fête. De plus, habitant près de l'océan, il ne neigeait que très rarement... voire jamais. Le jeune Hale n'avait jamais vu de neige, hormis sur internet ou à la télévision... et autant dire que c'était vachement déprimant. Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de partir en vacances d'hiver avec ses amis... mais voilà. C'était avec des amis. Jamais en famille. Et avec d'autres jeunes... il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Que se passerait-il s'il... ?

« Arrête de te prendre la tête, vieux ! » fit Isaac d'un ton joyeux en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « Tu verras, on va s'éclater. Et puis... c'est Noël ! Qui n'est pas heureux à Noël ?! »

Derek grogna. Lui n'aimait pas cette fête. Était-ce une tare ?...

Plus ils s'avançaient vers la maison des Martin, plus la musique de la fête était forte... et elle était d'autant plus puissante pour les oreilles sensibles de Derek.

« Allez-y les gars, » fit soudain Erica, l'air mortellement sérieuse. « Derek et moi, on vous rejoint dans une minute. »

Isaac et Boyd se contentèrent de hausser les épaules et de partir en trottinant joyeusement vers la porte de la demeure des Martin.

Les deux adolescents restés en arrière observèrent leurs camarades quelques instants. Derek Hale savait pertinemment de quoi allait lui parler son amie mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir _ce_ genre de discussion. C'était la même chose à chaque fête où se rendait le jeune Hale – et elles étaient rares ! Et c'était toujours la blonde qui se chargeait de le materner, de lui poser d'innombrables questions auxquelles le jeune homme ne voulait absolument pas répondre.

« Ça va aller ? » questionna-t-elle finalement, une fois les deux autres disparus de leur champ de vision.

Le jeune Hale regarda son amie un instant avant de soupirer. Il leva les yeux au ciel et son regard rencontra la lune. Elle était pleine.

« Comme à toutes les pleines lunes... » se contenta-t-il de répondre, détournant le regard des yeux inquiets de son amie.

Il sentit une main lui saisir la veste et le garçon se tourna vers la jeune femme. Son front était barré par un pli soucieux, lui donnant l'air beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était.

« Si tu te sens... » commença-t-elle d'une petite voix, comme si elle craignait être entendue. « Si tu sens que tu risques de te... 'fin tu vois quoi... »

Hale hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement où la blonde voulait en venir.

« Je te le dirai. »

Erica eut un pauvre sourire, à mi chemin entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude, ce qui donnait une étrange grimace...

« On y va ? » interrogea-t-elle finalement, l'air faussement joyeuse. « On a un Noël à fêter ! »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération. Pourtant, au lieu de repartir chez lui, il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte des Martin. Puisqu'ils y étaient, autant faire la fête...

 

* * *

 

La fête atteignait son paroxysme. L'alcool coulait à flot ; plusieurs jeunes s'étaient jetés dans la piscine, faisant fi du froid glacial de ce mois de décembre, et en sortaient trempés, grelottants, et certainement pleins de regrets. L'air blasé, Derek observait les autres personnes de son âges. Plusieurs avaient des gobelets, parfois vides, dans les mains et titubaient sous les effets de l'alcool.

Lui, il ne pouvait pas être bourré. Même s'il buvait une bouteille de vodka. Même s'il buvait toutes les bouteilles présentes chez les Martin... et Dieu savait qu'il y en avait une quantité incroyable... et sans doute interdite aux yeux de la loi. Mais voilà. Lui, il avait beau boire, son... _métabolisme_ particulier lui empêchait de 'profiter' des joies de l'alcool.

« Cette fête est géniaaaaaaleeeee !!! » cria une jeune femme dans ses oreilles, une certaine Heather s'il avait bien retenu son prénom.

Derek lui lança un regard désintéressé qui ne changea en rien l'attitude de la jeune femme.

« Allez, amuuuuse-toiiiiii !

-Non.

-Alleeeeeez !

-Non. »

Sincèrement, le jeune Hale se demandait d'où lui venait toute cette patience. Normalement, il se serait déjà... transformé. Cette fête ne l'aidait vraiment pas à rester calme et, pourtant, il parvenait à se contrôler. Jusqu'à cet instant, en tous cas... et il espérait que ça durerait encore un certain temps.

« Eh, tu vas le laisser tranquille, oui ? » s'exclama soudain une voix féminine qui lui était familière.

Derek soupira, soulagé. Il allait enfin être débarrassé de cette jeune femme totalement bourrée qui le collait...

« Mais euh ! » répliqua cette dernière, ce à quoi Erica répondit par un délicieux « Dégage. »

L'autre blonde fit un bruit de gorge indescriptible avant de partir. Les deux amis l'observèrent s'en aller, se demandant vaguement si elle avait eu un haut le cœur ou bien si elle avait tenté de rire ou de grogner.

« Il commence à se faire tard... » fit remarquer Erica en entraînant son ami à l'écart des jeunes inconscients qui se balançaient de l'eau à la figure en s'enfilant d'autres bières. « Je suis étonnée que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps... »

Elle l'observa quelques secondes et, voyant que son ami était parfaitement calme malgré la musique beaucoup trop forte et l'odeur omniprésente de l'alcool et d'autres produits illicites présents à cette fête, elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

« Je suis même très fière de toi. »

Au lieu d'un sourire, Derek ne répondit que d'un haussement de sourcil. Lui, il s'emmerdait à mourir... Il ignorait où se trouvaient Isaac et Boyd mais il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il était presque une heure du matin et, s'il avait réussi à se contrôler jusque là, sa nervosité montait de plus en plus sous les rayons de la pleine lune... et ce même s'il tentait de garder un air décontracté. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son amie, il comprit qu'elle venait de remarquer ce détail... Elle fit une grimace éloquente et se leva sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant leurs deux autres amis du regard.

« On va trouver Isaac et Boyd. S'ils veulent rester, grand bien leur fasse. Nous, on rentre. »

Derek savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de dire qu'il pouvait rentrer seul chez lui. Il savait parfaitement que son amie avait, elle aussi, envie de rentrer chez elle pour dormir.

Quelle idée de faire une fête de Noël... et dire qu'une semaine après ils allaient sans doute aussi fêter le Nouvel An !

Derek grogna. Pour le Nouvel An, il resterait chez lui... S'il devait s'ennuyer ferme, autant que ce soit en famille plutôt que dans une fête, entouré de jeunes personnes bourrées qui risquaient de faire des comas éthyliques.

Ne trouvant vraisemblablement pas les deux autres adolescents, la blonde se tourna vers lui.

« Eh ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil autour d'elle et, constatant que tous avaient beaucoup trop bu pour daigner les écouter, elle poursuivit :

« Tu arriverais à les trouver ? Tu sais... à l'odeur ?! »

Derek acquiesça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Erica lui demandait cela lorsqu'ils perdaient Isaac ou Boyd. Et les deux autres lui avaient déjà demandé ce service...

Les joies d'avoir un pote loup-garou, disaient-ils.

Le regard du jeune Hale balaya la foule et il huma l'air, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Malheureusement, l'air était saturé par les effluves d'alcool et d'autres senteurs plus ou moins nauséabondes. Mais, dans tout ce chaos d'odeurs, il ne percevait pas celles de leurs deux amis. Il allait dire à son amie qu'il ne les trouvait pas lorsque, soudain, une étrange odeur vint titiller ses narines. Jamais il n'avait senti une telle senteur. Elle était... salée ?... Oui. Salée... avec des notes... étranges.

Étranges. C'était cela... ces senteurs lui étaient inconnues, à tel point qu'il lui était abscons de dire d'où elles venaient et à quoi elles se rattachaient.

Il chercha quelques instants et son regard finit par tomber sur une personne en particulier. Alors qu'il le reconnaissait, Derek grogna. Scott McCall. Il était déçu... il s'attendait à voir autre chose. Pas à voir cet autre adolescent avec lequel il avait du mal à s'entendre. Il ignorait pourquoi l'odeur venait de cet endroit mais, au final, il s'en fichait. Cependant, près de détourner le regard, ses yeux captèrent un mouvement. McCall, qui semblait s'être accroupi, aida une personne à se relever. Mince, un sweat-shirt à capuche rouge, l'air hagard... Derek eut un frisson en voyant les yeux noisette de l'ami de McCall.

Stiles.

« Derek ?! Il y a un problème ? » fit Erica, la voix inquiète, arrachant son ami de sa contemplation.

Le lycanthrope se tourna vers la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés.

« Je reviens.

-Euh... ok... ? »

Il ne laissa pas la blonde rajouter quoi que ce soit et partit en direction des deux autres adolescents. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait ce Stiles... il devait aller les voir, lui et McCall. C'était une occasion en or, une occasion à ne pas rater.

Il se fraya un chemin entre les corps qui dansaient, se cognant quelques fois contre d'autres personnes sur qui il ne se retenait pas de grogner pour montrer son mécontentement. Il lui fallut bien cinq bonnes minutes pour arriver près de McCall et de son étrange ami et, une fois que ce fut fait, il s'avança à grandes enjambées vers les deux compères.

« Salut. » fit-il simplement lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes tant et si bien que le dénommé Stiles tomba à la renverse.

Scott s'empressa de s'abaisser encore une fois pour remettre sur pied son ami qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se relever.

« Pourquoi maintenant... » grommela McCall, l'air pas franchement heureux de se retrouver nez à nez avec le jeune Hale.

Derek ne releva pas la phrase et observa Stiles qui peinait à rester debout. Il avait l'air d'avoir bu, tant il semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, et pourtant... il ne sentait pas l'alcool. Derek était certain que les deux amis n'avaient pas bu une seule goutte de bière ou de l'étrange cocktail que servait la jolie Lydia Martin. Du coup, il se demandait ce que ces deux étranges spécimens faisaient à cette fête... Certes, il comprenait que Scott soit à cet endroit mais Stiles... Derek était certain que Lydia n'avait jamais vu cet adolescent.

« Il a été invité par Lydia... » fit Scott, l'air étrangement méfiant, comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement des pensées du fils Hale.

Stiles hocha vigoureusement la tête, très insistant quant à la réponse de son ami. Ce dernier jeta des yeux noirs à l'étrange jeune homme et un combat de regards sembla commencer entre ces deux-là.

« Je vois, » fit enfin Derek après un soupir. « Tu squattes...

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais croire ça ! » intervint Stiles, l'air plus nerveux que nécessaire.

Le loup-garou soupira en observant les deux humains, se gardant bien de leur dire qu'il était parfaitement capable de dire lorsqu'une personne mentait. Après tout, la condition de sa famille était secrète.

Bon. Ok. Elle était _censée_ être secrète. Ses amis étaient au courant mais eh ! C'était pour le bien. Pour les protéger, les prévenir quoi... !

« Eh, c'est bon, » grommela le lycanthrope. « Je m'en fous, j'vois pas ce que je gagnerai à crier sur tous les toits que tu n'étais pas invité, hein... »

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un long regard avant d'offrir des sourires crispés à leur interlocuteur. Derek haussa vaguement les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter de plus. La musique lui semblait de plus en plus infernale et la tête lui tournait légèrement. Il connaissait ces symptômes : il devrait bientôt partir... mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il rechignait à rentrer chez lui, au calme, avec la certitude de ne blesser personne alors que Stiles, ce gars qu'il cherchait depuis deux semaines, se trouvait pile devant lui.

Ne voulant pas montrer son malaise, il plongea son nez dans son verre rempli d'un mélange douteux de vodka et de jus de fruit.

« Tu ne vas pas retrouver tes potes... ? » intervint Scott, l'air tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui, mais sans doute pour une autre raison.

Derek haussa de nouveau les épaules et jeta un coup d’œil à Stiles. Ce dernier le dévisageait avec intérêt et cela ne déplaisait en rien au jeune Hale.

« Bah... ils vont bien me retrouver... » répondit finalement ce dernier, jetant un coup d’œil désintéressé par-dessus son épaule, ne cherchant pas vraiment à voir si l'un de ses trois amis se trouvait derrière lui.

Puis, il se tourna de nouveau vers les deux autres garçons et croisa le regard noisette qui l'avait hanté pendant plusieurs jours.

« T'es d'où, toi ? » s'enquit-il, ne pouvant cacher très longtemps sa curiosité.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et sa nervosité monta d'un cran. Il jeta un rapide regard vers le jeune McCall qui s'était crispé avant de regarder de nouveau le loup-garou.

« J'habite pas trop loin d'ici... »

Il avait dit la vérité. Son cœur n'avait pas raté un seul battement.

« Ouais, mais où ? » insista Derek, aucunement satisfait par cette réponse on ne peut plus vague.

« Je... »

La panique apparut soudain sur le visage de Stiles et Derek vit nettement le jeune McCall donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

« Sacramento. Il habite à Sacramento. »

Derek fronça les sourcils, ayant facilement perçu le mensonge. Pourquoi refusaient-ils de révéler l'endroit où vivait Stiles ? En avaient-ils honte ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre...

« Ouais, ok, à Sacramento donc... » fit le jeune Hale, l'air d'une personne qui ne croyait absolument pas à ce qu'elle disait. « Bah j'ai toujours voulu y aller, ça tombe bien ! Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? »

Stiles et Scott échangèrent un nouveau regard, plus pâles que jamais. En son for intérieur, Derek sourit, victorieux.

Il allait passer un bon moment.

 

* * *

 

« ...et là, elle a glissé et est tombée sur Scott ! »

Aussitôt, Stiles se mit à rire, rapidement suivi par toute la bande au détriment du pauvre Scott McCall qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Derek jeta un regard moqueur en direction de ce dernier qui évitait soigneusement son regard.

Trois heures plus tôt, lorsque le jeune Hale leur avait demandé des détails sur la supposée ville où vivait Stiles, les deux compères s'étaient embrouillés dans leurs explications et avaient totalement dévié de sujets. Par la suite, Erica, Isaac et Boyd s'étaient joints à eux, rapidement suivis par Lydia, Jackson, Allison et Kira. L'étrange petit groupe avait rapidement trouvé le canapé du salon des Martin où ils s'étaient tous avachis pour continuer de discuter. Et quelle discussion ! Lydia avait demandé l'identité de Stiles et, durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle lui avait posé diverses questions pour savoir si elle allait le laisser chez elle pour cette fête ou le faire sortir par la peau du cou. Finalement, elle sembla trouver le jeune homme fort sympathique et ils firent connaissances à coups de mauvaises blagues. Par la suite, ils s'étaient tous mis à discuter, allaient d'anecdotes en anecdotes et Stiles venait tout juste de raconter une des mésaventures que Scott avait vécue, une semaine plus tôt.

« Ça devait être très marrant à voir ! » s'esclaffa Erica, ravie de rire du jeune McCall.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle ignora superbement.

« Bah, c'est à dire que... je n'ai pas vraiment vu la scène, il me l'a raconté surtout... » ajouta Stiles, son rire disparaissant sous une mine gênée.

« Oh, » fit Kira en se tournant vers son petit-ami, les sourcils haussés. « Bah tu vas devoir faire gaffe à ce que tu lui dis maintenant !

-Sans blague... »

Tous, sauf Scott, se remirent à rire.

« Si tu continues comme ça, Stiles, je vais raconter quelques dossiers sur toi... » intervint la voix grincheuse du jeune McCall.

« Tu n'as pas le droit... ! » fit, scandalisé, l'étrange jeune homme.

Lydia se pencha sur la table et, avec un sourire narquois, se rapprocha de Scott.

« Moi, j'aimerais bien savoir... »

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Scott qui, après un coup d’œil moqueur en direction de son ami, se rapprocha de la blonde d'un air de conspirateur :

« Si tu savais comment il mange du riz, c'est juste uehdjkfsnfkj... ! »

La jeune Martin grogna et essaya de libérer Scott de la main que venait de coller Stiles contre la bouche de son ami.

« Tu ne diras rien, sale traître ! » cria le jeune homme, faisant de son mieux pour empêcher le jeune McCall de lui donner un coup en essayant de se délivrer.

Il fallut une bonne minute pour que Stiles daigne libérer son ami. Cependant, l'air méfiant qu'il arborait montrait bien qu'il était prêt à coudre la bouche du jeune McCall si c'était nécessaire.

« Désolé, les révélations ne se feront pas ce soir... » ricana Scott en regardant son ami.

« C'est nul ! » se plaignirent Erica et Lydia en faisant la moue.

Le jeune McCall ne fit que hausser les épaules, amusé, avant de jeter un coup d’œil à sa montre.

« On va devoir y aller Stiles, il va bientôt faire jour... »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Bientôt faire jour ? Il était à peine plus de quatre heures, ils avaient encore du temps devant eux... non ? Alors qu'il priait intérieurement pour que ledit Stiles demande de rester plus longtemps, ce dernier regarda, contrit, son ami.

« Tu as raison...

-QUOI ? Mais on a encore du temps devant nous ! » s'exclama Erica, démontrant à la perfection ce que hurlait le jeune Hale dans son propre esprit.

« Ouais, mais... on doit y aller...

-Je rentre avec vous, » ajouta Kira en prenant sa veste.

Les deux garçons et la jeune femme ramassèrent leurs affaires et saluèrent leurs nouveaux amis.

« J'espère vous revoir un de ces quatre ! » ajouta Stiles avec un triste sourire. « C'était cool ! »

« J'espère, oui ! » répondit Erica avec véhémence.

Sans dire un mot, Derek observa les trois adolescents rentrer chez eux, l'un marchant beaucoup plus maladroitement que les deux autres. Lui aussi, il aurait voulu que les trois autres restent... Mais voilà. Il savait bien que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin... Il espérait que le jour où il reverrait Stiles viendrait rapidement !

« On devrait peut-être y aller nous aussi, » indiqua Boyd en observant son verre vide. « Mes parents ne vont pas tarder à se lever pour mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin et j'aimerais y rajouter les miens avant que tout le monde ne se lève... »

Les trois autres opinèrent. De toutes manières, la fête était finie depuis bien longtemps et seules les présences de Stiles et de Scott les avaient retenus chez les Martin.

« Je vais commencer à ranger. Vous m'aidez ? » questionna Lydia en se tournant vers Jackson et Allison qui, bien que fatigués, opinèrent rapidement, suivant la rousse qui s'éloignait de la joyeuse bande.

« C'était une super soirée ! » déclara Erica, joviale, une fois que les trois autres furent partis. « De plus, tu as su te contrôler à la perfection et ça, c'est à fêter ! »

Boyd et Isaac répondirent par de fatigués « Ouais, c'est sûr ! » mais Derek, de son côté, était plutôt choqué de ce que venait de dire son amie.

La pleine lune. C'était la pleine lune et pourtant, Derek avait gardé son apparence humaine du début à la fin. Il ignorait comment c'était arrivé mais... il avait _oublié_ la lune. Durant le laps de temps où il avait parlé aux deux étranges adolescents, cela avait été comme si l'astre lunaire n'avait plus existé, comme s'il avait été un adolescent comme les autres.

C'était... étrange...

« Toi, t'as un faible pour le p'tit Stiles... » nota Isaac, narquois, en passant amicalement son bras autour des épaules du lycanthrope qui répondit par un grognement qui fit rire ses amis.

Sous la lune qui était toujours pleine, les quatre amis rentrèrent chez eux, éreintés mais heureux par cette nuit de festivités. Lorsqu'Erica cria au ciel « Joyeux Noël », imitée par Boyd et Isaac, Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Au final, ce Noël-ci n'est pas si nul_ , pensa-t-il, étrangement heureux.

Seule tache sur le tableau : il n'avait pas trouvé comment Stiles pouvait sentir à ce point comme l'océan.

 

* * *

 

Derek était énervé.

Mais genre VRAIMENT énervé.

Bientôt une semaine qu'il questionnait Scott au sujet de Stiles mais rien. RIEN ! Aucune information sur ce dernier, pas même un petit mot pour dire où il se trouvait et comment le contacter. Scott refusait totalement de parler de son étrange ami. Erica avait bien essayé d'en savoir davantage, puisqu'ils s'étaient tous les quatre rapprochés du jeune McCall mais rien à faire : ce dernier restait insensible à toutes sortes de chantage. Il se bornait simplement à dire que son ami allait bien et qu'il reviendrait dans un peu moins d'un mois.

UN MOIS ! Comment voulez-vous que Derek tienne ? C'était impossible. Impossible ! Derek Hale avait _senti_ qu'il y avait eu _quelque chose_ entre lui et Stiles, ce soir-là. Et être incapable d'en savoir davantage sur ce dernier était, à ses yeux, inacceptable. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle le jeune Hale se trouvait actuellement en route vers la maison des McCall. Après tout, il avait déjà vu Stiles chez Scott... peut-être qu'il l'y verrait une nouvelle fois ?

Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être même qu'il se fourvoyait totalement, mais sincèrement il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait au moins essayer de trouver Stiles. Peut-être serait-il ainsi calmé pour la nouvelle année...

Ce soir-là, c'était le Nouvel An. Et il voulait au moins passer les premières minutes de la nouvelle année en ayant l'esprit serein.

Il longea la mer et arriva bientôt à destination. La voiture de la mère de Scott était garée à côté de la maison et Derek hésita une seconde à frapper à la porte. Il était seize heures... il doutait donc franchement que les deux McCall soient déjà passés à table.

Il leva la main et frappa deux petits coups distincts sur la porte. Puis, il rangea sa main dans la poche de son jean et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. La poignée s'abaissa soudain et le jeune homme fut surpris de se retrouver face à une très belle femme aux boucles brunes : la mère de Scott McCall.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » s'enquit-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Derek jeta un bref coup d’œil à l'intérieur de la maisonnée, espérant y voir Scott mais, ne voyant personne d'autre que l'infirmière McCall, il posa les yeux sur cette dernière.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais voir votre fils, Scott...

-Oh ! Il est sorti avec son père... mais il revient dans quelques minutes normalement. Tu veux l'attendre à l'intérieur ? »

Un instant, Derek fut déstabilisé par l'utilisation du tutoiement. Sans doute pensait-elle que lui et son fils étaient de proches amis... ce qui n'était ni vrai ni faux, d'ailleurs. Avec un haussement d'épaule, il répondit :

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger...

-Mais tu ne me déranges pas ! »

La femme fit un pas de côté, invitant le jeune homme à entrer.

« Entre, tu veux que je te serve du thé en attendant Scott ? »

Mal à l'aise, Derek répondit par un haussement d'épaules, ce qui sembla vouloir dire « Oui » dans l'esprit de la femme puisque cette dernière partit en direction de la cuisine en parlant :

« J'ai plusieurs parfums, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? »

Décontenancé par le comportement de la femme, Derek la suivit mécaniquement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Lorsqu'elle lui présenta plusieurs boîtes de thés de couleurs et de tailles différentes, il en indiqua rapidement une du menton. Loin de se sentir offensée par l'attitude de l'adolescent, l'infirmière continua de sourire tout en faisant chauffer de l'eau.

« Tu t'appelles Derek, c'est ça ?

-Comment savez-vous mon nom ? » questionna le jeune Hale, surpris que la femme le connaisse.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de cette dernière.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui as donné les cours à Scott lorsqu'il était malade, il y a un mois. Et je t'ai déjà vu de loin, toi et ta famille... »

Derek baissa les yeux, gêné. Il lui semblait qu'il devait dire quelque chose pour combler l'étrange silence qui s'installait mais il ignorait ce qu'il devrait dire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été très doué avec les mots... avec ses amis, il parvenait à s'en sortir sans trop de mal mais avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment...

Sauf avec Stiles.

Avec Stiles, il n'avait eu aucun souci pour parler.

Une sonnerie se fit soudain entendre, sortant Derek de ses pensées et le sauvant par la même occasion, lui qui ignorait quoi dire ou quoi faire.

« Fais comme chez toi ! » fit rapidement Mélissa McCall en partant vers le salon, à la recherche de son téléphone portable.

Et Derek prit le conseil au pied de la lettre. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil en direction de l'endroit où était partie la femme et chercha la porte qui menait à la cave, celle qu'il avait empruntée le jour où il avait rencontré pour la première fois Stiles.

Aurait-il le temps d'y descendre pour voir si ce dernier s'y trouvait... ?

Il prit sa décision rapidement. Après tout, il ignorait si l'appel que venait de recevoir la mère de Scott serait long ou court et il ne savait pas quand rentrerait Scott. Et puis, s'il était discret, il pouvait bien y jeter un coup d’œil, non ? Et si Stiles n'y était pas, il pourrait au moins s'intéresser à la question de cette étrange piscine présente dans la cave !

Après avoir profondément inspiré, le jeune homme se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte. Il abaissa la poignée et entreprit de descendre le plus discrètement possible les marches de l'escalier.

« Scott ? T'es rentré ? »

C'était la voix de Stiles. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Ragaillardi à cette idée, le jeune Hale descendit les dernières marches d'un bond et chercha du regard l'étrange ami du jeune McCall... qui se trouvait dans la piscine.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent... la joie de Derek rencontrant le regard affolé de Stiles.

« Eh, Stiles ! Ça va ? »

Ledit Stiles de répondit pas. Il observa, médusé, Derek s'approcher de la piscine.

« Sacramento, hein... tu vis ici ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit, » nota Derek, trop heureux de voir Stiles pour se rendre compte de la panique de ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » questionna précipitamment l'ami de Scott d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë.

Derek venait d'arriver au bord de l'étrange piscine. Il s'y assit et haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bah je te cherchais... Scott refusait de me donner ton numéro donc j'ai... »

Derek perdit son sourire. Il venait de regarder Stiles.

Il venait de _réellement_ regarder Stiles.

Rougissant soudainement, ce dernier détourna le regard et sembla chercher par tous les moyens la réponse à la question « Comment se noyer tout en cachant son corps aux yeux de tous ? ».

« Que...

-Je peux tout expliquer ! » fit le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans la piscine, levant soudainement ses mains en l'air.

Tout expliquer ? Non. C'était impossible. Du moins, pas en cet instant...

Pour le coup, Derek était sans voix. Que pouvait-il bien dire en remarquant... cette chose qui se trouvait _sous_ l'eau ?

Il pâlit. Puis rougit. Puis pâlit de nouveau et rougit une nouvelle fois.

« C'est... »

Il se racla la gorge et déglutit difficilement.

Oh, il avait vu des choses étranges et singulières dans sa vie. Son existence de loup-garou lui avait permit de voir d'autres créatures. Mais ça... ça...

« C'est une queue ? »

Stiles n'avait même pas besoin de répondre puisque, oui. C'était une queue. C'était bel et bien une queue aux écailles vertes et bleues qui se trouvait dans l'eau. Une longue et magnifique queue digne de celles qu'arboraient les beaux beaux animaux aquatiques.

Stiles avait une queue.

Stiles n'était pas vraiment un être humain...

Stiles n'était pas du tout un être humain.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Derek se retrouva la bouche entrouverte, l'air d'un parfait idiot.

Puis, toujours choqué, il s'écria :

« Mais bon sang ! Les sirènes existent depuis quand ?! »

 


	2. Partie II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott et Derek ne sont pas vraiment amis. Cela dit, ils ne sont pas non plus ennemis. Ainsi, cette histoire aurait pu ne jamais exister...seulement, l'un tomba malade et l'autre se retrouva obligé d'aller lui apporter ses cours. Hasard ou non, cette action changea bien plus de choses qu'ils n'auraient pu le penser. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » « Stiles... » (UA ; Young !Sterek)

Partie II

  
  


« ...et tu es... un triton... »

Stiles opina de la tête, un joyeux sourire sur les lèvres. Derek, perdu, observait le... triton... face à lui, se pinçant le bras une énième fois afin de vérifier s'il était bel et bien éveillé.

« Si tu veux, je peux te foutre mon poing dans la gueule, on verra si tu rêves ou pas... » intervint une voix hargneuse que Derek préféra ignorer.

Deux heures plus tôt, lorsque le jeune Hale avait découvert la queue de Stiles et avait hurlé _« Mais bon sang ! Les sirènes existent depuis quand ?! »_ , il s'était avéré que Scott McCall descendait au même instant les marches de l'escalier menant à la cave... et autant dire que le face-à-face entre les deux camarades de classe avait été quelque peu... musclé. Et avec Stiles, coincé dans l'étrange piscine, qui ne pouvait pas sortir, autant dire que les deux adolescents avaient échangé quelques coups sans pour autant réellement se blesser. Au bout de plusieurs minutes (pas tellement en fait... leur petite bagarre avait dû durer entre deux voire trois minutes) Mélissa McCall, alertée par les hurlements de Stiles et les injures des deux autres garçons, était descendue et avait sérieusement réprimandé son fils qui avait trouvé tout ceci franchement injuste puisqu'il avait été le seul à se faire gueuler dessus. Puis, l'infirmière avait salué Stiles – et Derek avait une fois de plus écarquillé les yeux – avant de remonter pour vraisemblablement lire un livre. Scott et Derek avaient échangé un dernier regard peu amène et s'étaient assis à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre tout en étant tous les deux assis près de l'étrange piscine où se trouvait le triton. Le loup-garou avait demandé des explications et Stiles, bientôt aidé par son ami Scott, s'était mis à expliquer ce qu'il était et d'où il venait. Ce qui, autant le dire, n'était pas si difficile à deviner lorsque l'on voyait la queue de Stiles... (ouh la la, que cette phrase est tendancieuse !).

Stiles, étant en réalité un triton, s'était empressé d'expliquer la différence entre les sirènes et les tritons, différence reposant surtout sur le sexe de la créature... et, puisqu'il était un triton, il vivait dans l'océan... bien qu'il se retrouve relativement souvent dans une étrange piscine dans la cave des McCall. En réalité, il ne s'agissait aucunement d'une piscine. Scott avait entreprit d'expliquer à son camarade de classe que, lorsqu'ils avaient acheté cette maison plus de dix ans plus tôt, suite au décès de la personne qui y vivait avant, cette étrange piscine s'y trouvait déjà. Elle était d'une profondeur de deux mètres et était, en réalité, reliée directement à l'océan par un tunnel souterrain. Depuis tout petit, Stiles avait l'habitude de venir en ce lieu. Il y était venu plusieurs années auparavant avec sa mère. L'homme qui vivait la maison s'était toujours arrangé pour leur parler, partager avec eux le monde des hommes et leur faire découvrir ce monde particulier à cette sirène et son fils une fois par mois, alors que la lune était ronde et pleine dans le ciel. Seuls Stiles et sa mère avaient eu la chance de découvrir ce lieu... le tunnel menant à la cave des McCall ne pouvait s'ouvrir qu'avec une clef, clef que la mère de Stiles avait donné à son enfant qui, à présent, la gardait précieusement autour de son cou.

Sous cette tonne d'informations, Derek avait eu le sentiment que son cerveau allait finir par imploser. Pourtant, il était parvenu relativement à suivre les explications du début à la fin et faisait de son mieux pour mettre au clair ses idées, répétant quelques affirmations afin d'être sûr d'avoir tout compris. Scott, de son côté, lançait quelques regards noirs à son camarade de classe, clairement énervé de n'avoir pas pu garder le secret de Stiles plus longtemps. Et Stiles, de son côté... était étrangement euphorique. Quelque part, raconter son histoire à Derek signifiait qu'il y avait une personne de plus à partager son monde, sa vie de triton. Et autant dire qu'il ne connaissait pas tellement de monde, sous l'océan...

« Ça va, t'as tout compris ? » intervint la voix sèche de Scott.

Aussitôt, le jeune Hale se tourna vers son camarade de classe et lui lança son regard le plus noir. Voyant qu'une énième dispute allait éclater entre les deux adolescents, le triton entreprit de calmer le jeu : il leva les bras, prêt à s'exclamer... avant de tomber dans l'eau, n'ayant plus rien à se raccrocher. Scott et Derek se précipitèrent vers le rebord de la piscine pour voir Stiles remonter à la surface, bougeant frénétiquement les bras et sa longue queue aux reflets vert et bleu.

« On se calme, les gars ! » s'exclama-t-il après avoir craché de l'eau, s'étouffant à moitié dans ses paroles. « Tout le monde il est beau et tout le monde il est gentil ! »

Derek grogna et détourna le regard, se mettant à bouder, et il fut rapidement imité par le jeune McCall. Impuissant, Stiles ne put qu'observer ces deux-là s'ignorer et, en même temps, l'ignorer, ce qui ne lui faisait franchement pas plaisir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était de pouvoir discuter avec son nouvel ami et qu'ils puissent s'entendre, tous les trois...

« Tu n'as pas l'air plus étonné que ça, d'apprendre ce que je suis... » ajouta pensivement Stiles en observant le jeune Hale, la tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche.

Le jeune Hale plongea son regard vert dans les yeux noisettes du triton. Ils s'observèrent un long moment, avant que le lycanthrope ne laisse s'échapper un soupir d'entre ses lèvres. Comment dire aux deux autres adolescents qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement être choqué d'apprendre que les sirènes et les tritons existaient... ? Il faudrait d'abord leur dire qu'il était un loup-garou. Et ça, il n'en avait pas envie...

« Bah... j'ai toujours cru aux extraterrestres, » fit-il en haussant les épaules. « Alors bon, une sirène...

-Un triton... » répondit machinalement Scott qui, malgré tout, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la réponse de son camarade de classe.

« Des extraterrestres ? » s'enquit Stiles, l'air perdu sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Scott et Derek échangèrent un regard. Un regard qui, pour la première fois, n'était ni colérique ni noir. Un regard amusé.

Vraisemblablement, Stiles avait encore des lacunes en ce qui concernait le monde des humains... et Scott et Derek allaient être de merveilleux professeurs.

 

* * *

 

Enfin. Il y étaient. Le mois de janvier avait été froid et, en cette fin de mois, la pleine lune était belle dans le ciel.

La pleine lune.

Derek était heureux. Ils étaient là, dehors, tous ensemble. Les dix jeunes gens avaient prévu de passer la première pleine lune de l'an 2016 sur la plage.

Il était nuit. Le ciel scintillait d'étoiles. Erica discutait joyeusement avec Lydia et Allison des nouveaux vêtements qu'elle avait achetés. Isaac, Boyd et Jackson parlaient de crosse jusqu'au moment où Isaac prononça le mot « Quidditch », déviant la conversation de son sujet initial pour se centrer sur le monde d' _Harry Potter_. Il s'avéra d'ailleurs que Jackson était un grand fan et qu'il mourrait d'envie de sortir son échappe _Poufsouffle_ à chaque hiver. Kira, quant à elle, avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Scott et observait tranquillement la mer. Enfin, à leurs côtés, se trouvaient Stiles et Derek. Il était étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse parlait le jeune Stiles... Pire ! Il passait du coq à l'âne, tant et si bien qu'il était réellement abscons de suivre la conversation qu'il semblait mener tout seul... parce que, non, les grognements d'assentiment de Derek ne valaient pas comme des mots. Très vite, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Allison et Kira s'étaient désintéressés des questions sans queue ni tête du jeune homme et de ses paroles pour le moins étranges. Seuls Scott et Derek l'écoutaient patiemment... Sans doute était-ce parce que, contrairement à leurs camarades, eux savaient que Stiles n'était pas humain. Et que, de ce fait, il ne connaissait pas tout du monde humain...

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, bien que Derek fasse confiance à ses amis qui étaient au courant de sa nature de lycanthrope, il n'avait dit à personne que Stiles était un humain seulement les soirs de pleine lune. Non. C'était leur secret, à Stiles, Scott et Derek lui-même. Et cela lui plaisait.

« Il faudrait que je remange des _skittles_ quand même, » fit soudainement Stiles, ce qui surpris une fois de plus Derek puisque, quelques secondes plus tôt, son ami parlait du mode de reproduction des crevettes grises. Autant dire que le changement était surprenant...

« Tu vas avoir l'habitude, t'inquiète... » fit distraitement Scott en jetant un coup d’œil au jeune Hale.

« Les _skittles_ , c'est la vie, » affirma Stiles, les yeux fixés sur Derek, ignorant les paroles du jeune McCall.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Derek hocha la tête, un sourire forcé sur le visage. Pas qu'il n'aimât pas le triton – il l'appréciait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait – seulement, il ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle attitude adopter lorsqu'une personne passait de l'accouplement d'une crevette à un bonbon tout ce qu'il y a de plus chimique.

« Eh, ça vous dit une p'tite baignade ? » s'écria soudain Erica, faisant tourner tous les regards vers elle.

Interrogateur, Stiles observa ses amis. Pour lui, nager était une chose tout à fait normale qu'il faisait tous les jours, sauf les nuits de pleine lune où sa queue se métamorphosait en deux jambes humaines. Mais pour ses amis, nager était un loisir... et non une obligation. Le triton avait encore quelques difficultés à comprendre le monde des hommes, et pourtant il côtoyait des êtres humains depuis l'enfance...

« L'eau doit être gelée... » gémit Scott, répondant finalement à la question de la blonde. « Je ne sais pas si...

-Rho Scott, ça peut être drôle ! » s'exclama Kira en se redressant.

Elle enleva ses habits, apparaissant en soutien-gorge devant les autres. Si Jackson et Scott la regardaient avec admiration, Boyd, Lydia, Allison, Isaac et Derek la regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

« Rho les gars, faut savoir rire un peu !

-Elle a raison ! » s'écria Erica en enlevant ses vêtements sous le regard désapprobateur de Vernon Boyd. « On n'a qu'une vie, il faut en profiter ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à courir vers la plage en hurlant et en riant.

« Elles sont folles... » soupira Lydia, fataliste.

Jackson ricana avant d'enlever son manteau et son haut à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? » questionna la rousse, les sourcils froncés.

« Si des nanas vont se baigner, je dois y aller aussi ! Faut bien sauver l'honneur des mecs ! » répondit distraitement le jeune Whittemore en haussant les épaules, s'efforçant vraisemblablement d'éviter de grimacer face à la froideur de la nuit qui lui gelait les épaules.

« Mais, t'es con ! »

Jackson ignora la remarque de sa petite-amie et se tourna vers les autres garçons.

« Si vous restez là, vous êtes des nazes ! »

Puis, il se tourna vers les vagues, prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à courir pour rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes qui s'amusaient apparemment à se noyer.

« Quels imbéciles... ! » fit Allison en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ils vont être malades... »

Lydia approuva sèchement en jetant un regard noir à son petit-ami.

« Bah Scotty, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Les adolescents restants se tournèrent face au jeune McCall qui était en train de se déshabiller tout en grelottant.

« Euh... je vais les rejoindre...

-Pour montrer que t'es un homme bien viril ? » se moqua Lydia.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et fit un geste pour se frotter les bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Seulement, il se ravisa sous les yeux noirs de ses amis et partit rejoindre les autres quelques mètres plus loin.

« Qu'ils sont bêtes... » maugréa Isaac, observant ses amis d'un air las. « Comment une si belle soirée a-t-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? »

Boyd, Lydia, Allison, Derek et Stiles haussèrent les épaules, bien incapables de dire quoi que ce soit.

La jeune Lydia Martin poussa un profond soupir.

« Allez, restez là si vous voulez. Moi j'vais les surveiller. Tu viens Alli' ? »

La brune acquiesça et suivit son amie.

Restés sur le sable sec, Boyd, Isaac, Derek et Stiles observèrent leurs amis. Ces derniers semblaient s'amuser comme des fous malgré la température plus que basse de l'eau.

« Je n'sais vraiment pas comment Erica peut avoir des idées pareilles... » soupira Boyd.

« Crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas se poser ce genre de questions... »

Derek, quant à lui, n'écoutait plus la discussion. Voir ses amis courir ainsi dans l'eau l'avait énervé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru... la pleine lune pesait sur ses nerfs et il était difficile pour lui de rester de marbre. Le jeune Hale avait toujours pris très à cœur la protection de ses amis et les voir se mettre en danger de cette manière le blessait. Au fond, c'était comme s'il échouait à cette mission qu'il s'était donnée : garder sains et saufs ses amis.

Il fit un geste pour se lever et pour rejoindre les autres, trop inquiet pour ces derniers. Cependant, les trois autres garçons le remarquèrent et, si Stiles était tout à fait inconscient de ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête du loup, ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres garçons.

« Inutile de les rejoindre, » fit Boyd d'un ton calme, posant timidement sa main sur le bras du lycanthrope. « Allison et Lydia veillent sur eux... »

Derek tourna son regard vers son ami et, lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Boyd ne put retenir un petit glapissement. Trop inquiet pour ceux qu'il considérait comme une seconde famille, Derek avait laissé ses yeux devenir jaunes et ses crocs pousser.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit Stiles, candide.

Avant que le jeune Boyd ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune Hale se tourna vers le triton. Isaac et Vernon se tendirent, anxieux quant à ce qui pourrait arriver mais, à la surprise générale, Stiles n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Il observa longuement le lycanthrope, examina minutieusement ces yeux d'un jaune qui n'avait rien d'humain et ces crocs luisants de salive et sans aucun doute parfaitement aiguisés.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre... » fit le jeune homme, sidérant Isaac et Boyd par ses paroles. « Je n'ai jamais vu d'être humain comme ça... »

Ne s'arrêtant pas sur le fait que Stiles ait utilisé « être humain » au lieu de « quelqu'un », les deux amis de Derek s'empressèrent de le tirer vers l'arrière, l'éloignant le plus possible du loup-garou. Néanmoins, ce geste fut inutile puisque Derek était redevenu tout à fait humain, trop surpris par les mots du triton.

« Euh, on va t'expliquer... » annonça Isaac, la voix blanche.

Et, à la surprise générale, Derek éclata de rire.

Les deux humains et le triton se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas la cause de ce rire soudain.

Cette nuit-là, profitant du fait que les autres faisaient les idiots dans l'eau, Derek révéla sa véritable nature à Stiles sous les yeux effarés d'Isaac et Boyd. Le triton, captivé par l'histoire du lycan, ne chercha pas à comprendre le comportement des deux autres.

En guise de remerciements pour ces explications, Stiles finit par promettre qu'il ne révélerait ce secret à personne, pas même à Scott... sous les regards scrutateurs des deux humains.

 

* * *

 

 

Les jours qui suivirent, Erica, Jackson, Kira et Scott furent malades. Ils eurent beau se plaindre, personne ne les écouta. C'était leur faute, après tout... Pourtant, ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là avait tissé un profond lien entre chaque membre de l'étrange groupe, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui qui s'était créé entre le triton et le loup-garou.

Les mois suivants, à chaque pleine lune, les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent. Personne ne questionna Stiles sur le fait qu'il n'était libre que ces nuits-là... Derek ignorait combien de temps ses amis allaient mettre avant de laisser libre court à leur curiosité mais, pour l'heure, il en profitait. De plus, lui ne voyait pas Stiles qu'une seule fois par moi. Tout comme Scott, il le voyait presque tous les jours.

Souvent, après les cours, le jeune Hale se rendait chez son camarade de classe. Scott et lui étaient devenus amis et Stiles était plus qu'heureux de voir à quel point ils pouvaient s'entendre.

Coincé dans l'eau, le triton était malheureux de ne pas pouvoir aller se promener avec les deux adolescents. Cela le faisait culpabiliser puisqu'il avait le sentiment de forcer les deux autres à rester avec lui. Lorsqu'il leur avait fait part de ses inquiétudes, les deux adolescents avaient ri.

« Forcé ? Tu penses vraiment que tu me forcerais à faire quoi que ce soit ? » avait questionné Derek, hilare, très vite approuvé par un Scott mort de rire.

S'il avait été un peu vexé qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux, Stiles avait été davantage soulagé. Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour les humains. Et puis... il s'était vraiment _très_ attaché à Derek. Jamais il n'aurait voulu lui causer du tord.

 

* * *

 

 

Ce fut cinq mois après leur première rencontre que Stiles et Derek échangèrent leur premier baiser, un soir de pleine lune. Le triton avait violemment rougi lorsqu'Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, Allison et Kira avaient applaudi. Il aurait largement préféré que ces derniers aient les mêmes réactions que Jackson et Scott, à savoir le dégoût pour le premier et l'évanouissement pour le second.

Stiles n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention.

Pourtant, il l'était. Indubitablement.

Après tout, tous les groupes de jeunes humains n'avaient pas, en plus d'un loup-garou, une sirène dans leur bande !

 

* * *

 

 

Sept mois après leur rencontre, et deux mois après leur premier baiser, les deux adolescents avaient décidé d'avoir leur nuit de pleine lune rien qu'à eux. Leurs amis avaient haussé les épaules et Erica avait déridé un Scott grincheux en lui disant qu'il était normal que Derek et Stiles passent leur soirée ensemble puisqu'ils formaient un couple.

Dès que la pleine lune s'était levée, blanche et ronde dans le ciel, les deux créatures surnaturelles en avaient profité pour s'embrasser et se presser l'une contre l'autre. Stiles, s'étant tout juste transformé en humain, était nu contre le loup-garou qui, contrairement à lui, était habillé.

Ils n'avaient pas envie de se presser, malgré la lune qui faisait sa lente course dans le ciel. Ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'il adviendrait cette nuit-là : ce serait leur première fois.

Si on avait dit à Derek qu'il la passerait avec un triton, le lycanthrope serait sans doute mort et enterré à force d'avoir ri. Et si quelqu'un avait à Stiles qu'il allait le faire avec un loup-garou...

C'était étrange. C'était singulier. Mais, au fond, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal : c'était eux.

« J'ai hâte... » fit Stiles, fébrile, entre les bras du loup-garou.

Derek entoura le triton de ses bras et le plaqua contre son torse.

« On a toute la nuit... »

Et ils ne voulaient penser qu'à cette nuit-là. Il était beaucoup trop difficile pour eux de penser au lendemain, à cette émotion qu'ils avaient appris à ressentir depuis qu'ils se connaissaient les lendemains de pleine lune : la tristesse.

Oui. Leur situation les attristait. Et pourtant... pour rien au monde il ne la changerait.

Derek baissa son visage et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du triton. Stiles passa ses bras autour des épaules du lycanthrope et pressa davantage les siennes contre celles de son homologue. L'échange d'abord chaste ne tarda pas à s'enflammer. Le jeune Hale posa une main sur la joue de l'autre garçon et la caressa tendrement, tout en léchant et mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son petit-ami. Très vite essoufflés, ils ne tardèrent pas à se séparer, ne se quittant pourtant pas des yeux. Derek prit la main du triton et, sans un mot, l'aida à se relever. Stiles peinait toujours à rester debout, ce qui lui avait valu pas mal de moqueries de la part de Jackson et de questions de la part des autres. Mais, les unes comme les autres, il les avait toutes ignorées.

Derek aida le triton à se diriger vers le lit de fortune qu'il avait installé dans la cave des McCall. D'ailleurs, il ne cessait de bénir le fait que Mélissa McCall travaillait cette nuit-là et évitait de penser à la réaction qu'aurait Scott s'il venait à apprendre ce qu'ils allaient faire...

Mieux valait qu'il ne soit jamais au courant et qu'il se berce d'illusions naïves jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

Doucement, le loup-garou aida son petit-mi à s'allonger sur le petit matelas recouvert de draps blancs. Puis, il se pencha de nouveau et reprit possession des lèvres de son compagnon. Le triton sourit et laissa un gémissement exciter passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Enhardi par ce son, Derek l'embrassa plus profondément et le serra davantage contre son corps. Le triton l'enlaça et bougea son bassin de sorte que le loup-garou puisse plaquer ses mains sur le creux de ses reins. Puis, les lèvres du loup descendirent le long de la gorge du triton, suçotant la peau avec une lenteur infinie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge. Il marqua la peau de plusieurs suçons bien visibles jusqu'à arriver à la clavicule du jeune homme qu'il lécha consciencieusement. Stiles se cambra et un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir et ignorait pouvoir ressentir cela un jour. Sentir la bouche de son petit-ami, ses mains et son souffle sur sa peau le rendait fou.

La langue de Derek caressa le torse du triton, laissant un chemin brûlant derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta sur un téton et joua longuement avec lui, faisant haleter l'autre garçon, ivre de plaisir. Sentant son sexe devenir de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son caleçon, Derek attrapa les fesses de son compagnon pour les presser doucement alors qu'une vague de désir déferlait en lui avec violence. En se collant contre Stiles, le loup-garou sentait le sexe dur de ce dernier, pénis qui se trouvait à l'air libre, contrairement à lui, et son excitation n'en fit que s'accroître.

Le loup se redressa un instant et le triton ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Derek se déshabillait rapidement, révélant à l'autre adolescent un corps bien sculpté dont chaque muscle était magnifiquement dessiné.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de l'être de l'eau. Il vit les vêtements de son partenaire glisser sur la peau de ce dernier et une subite envie de toucher cette peau le prit. Il se redressa d'un bond et posa ses mains sur le torse du loup, le caressant envieusement. Derek sourit, de ce sourire si rare qu'il n'en était que plus beau, puis rallongea son partenaire avant de coller son corps chaud et nu contre le sien.

L'embrassant à nouveau, Derek caressa les fesses et la cuisse de son compagnon. De son côté, Stiles descendit sa main pour venir caresser le sexe dressé de l'autre adolescent. Il le prit dans sa main et fit de longs mouvements de vas et viens. Derek grogna et, de sa main libre, saisit le sexe du triton entre ses longs doigts, lui prodiguant les mêmes soins. Stiles ne cessait de gémir, mettant parfois sa main devant sa bouche, cherchant à étouffer ces bruits qu'il jugeait vraiment trop honteux alors que son visage devenait écarlate. L'être de l'eau sentit le jeune Hale sourire contre ses lèvres, vraisemblablement satisfait de l'effet qu'il faisait à son petit-ami. Leurs mains caressaient lentement leurs verges gonflées de désir, sur toutes leurs longueurs.

Le loup lâcha soudain le membre de son futur amant. Sous la surprise, la prise du plus jeune se fit moins forte et Derek en profita pour descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas... Il contempla le triton qui était allongé sous lui, rouge de gêne et un sourire mutin étira légèrement ses lèvres. Ne comprenant d'abord pas ce qu'il se passait, Stiles ne put retenir un cri en sentant la langue de son compagnon lécher le sommet de son sexe.

La langue descendit un peu, passant sur les testicules puis allant un peu plus bas jusqu'à arriver à l'anneau de chair du triton. Derek sentait Stiles se tortiller, pas vraiment ravi par ce qu'il faisait mais le lycan ne le laissa pas faire. Il remonta sa main et la posa sur le sexe fièrement dressé de son compagnon et se mit à le masturber dans de puissant vas et viens. Il embrassa l'aine du triton et remonta pour recommencer à lécher la colonne de chair pendant qu'un de ses doigts pénétrait l'intimité de son petit-ami avec douceur.

Haletant bruyamment, le corps du soumis s'arqua de nouveau. Instinctivement, il écarta les cuisses en une invitation silencieuse. Derek sourit tendrement puis engloutit le sexe du triton et ce dernier se mit à crier sans se retenir, les effluves du plaisir déjà très fortes. C'était si bon... Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, ne comprenant pas comment tout cela pouvait être aussi bon. C'était leur première fois et il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il s'en souviendrait toute leur vie... Son corps tendu comme un arc, le triton tentait de réfléchir un temps soit peu. Sentant de longs frissons le secouer, il articula difficilement :

« Attends... Je... je vais pas tarder à... »

Derek ralentit le rythme, offrant un faux espoir à son compagnon puis reprit le rythme précédent, peut-être même un peu plus vite. Deux autres doigts rejoignirent le premier qui se trouvait dans l'intimité du triton qui n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. Un des doigts toucha la prostate et ce dernier jouit en poussant un cri de délivrance.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et commença à reprendre son souffle alors que Derek se rallongeait entièrement sur lui, sa langue caressant doucement les lèvres de son petit-ami. Stiles ferma les yeux un instant, savourant l'instant présent. Ce qu'il venait de vivre était l'une des plus belles expériences de sa vie... Il attrapa la nuque de du lycanthrope et l'attira à lui, lui offrant un baisé fougueux et brûlant. Il s'en foutait que l'autre venait de le sucer. Au contraire : sentir le goût de sa propre semence recommençait à l'exciter et il ferma les yeux avec force, se sentant durcir à nouveau.

« Ça va ? » interrogea Derek d'une voix tendre.

« Je ne savais pas que les humains faisaient ça.... comme ça...

-Comment ça ? Vous faites comment, vous, les sirènes ?

-Tritons, Derek. J'suis un triton, pas une sirène... »

Puis, ne répondant pas à la question de son petit-ami, ledit triton attira le loup contre lui afin de l'embrasser une énième fois. Deux mains vinrent rapidement écarter ses cuisses tandis que son sexe était devenu aussi dur qu'au début de leurs activités. Le bassin de son partenaire se rapprocha du sien. Stiles gémit en sentant le sexe dur, gonflé et surtout imposant frotter lascivement entre ses fesses écartées. Le torse de Derek se collait de plus en plus au sien et leurs lèvres ne cessèrent de se dévorer encore et encore.

« Allez, vas-y... s'il te plaît... » Demanda enfin Stiles d'une voix rauque.

Derek pressa son sexe à l'entrée du triton et le pénétra d'un coup, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le loup attendit quelques instants que son compagnon se soit habitué à sa présence puis, après un sourire rassurant du triton, il commença à se mouvoir. Stiles passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son petit-ami dont le sexe ne cessait de frapper sa prostate. Derek pressa ses mains contre le corps de l'être d'eau et déposa son front contre celui de ce dernier, créant ainsi un contact visuel. À cet instant, Stiles remarqua que le plaisir était si fort chez son compagnon que ce dernier avait laissé ses yeux devenir jaunes vifs. Et, comme plusieurs mois plus tôt, loin de s'en effrayer, il alla embrasser une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son compagnon, lui offrant un baiser passionné, faisant faiblement gémir le loup. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire le moindre mot. Tous deux savaient ce que l'autre ressentait à cet instant et c'était... magique. Le lycanthrope maintenait fermement les hanches du triton dans ses mains et prodiguait de violents et délicieux coups de reins à l'intérieur de son amant. Il frappa une fois de plus la prostate de Stiles et jouit violemment à l'intérieur du triton, laissant un gémissement sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Le triton éjacula une fois encore, son corps se courbant violemment en sentant le loup-garou se répandre en lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les draps défaits, essoufflés et fatigués. Un long moment passa avant que Derek ne s'écarte, laissant le rouquin respirer plus facilement. Stiles fit face à son petit-ami et se réfugia dans les bras de ce dernier, l'enlaçant doucement.

S'ils avaient eu le choix, nul doute qu'ils auraient tout tenté pour rester éveillés. Malheureusement, la fatigue les prit et ils s'endormirent tous deux, étroitement enlacés.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Suite à cette nuit-là, personne, mis à part Scott, n'avait été dupe : tous voyaient que les deux amoureux avaient franchi le pas.

Scott, quant à lui, restait dans le déni total et les filles du groupe s'en amusèrent beaucoup. Bien entendu, le jeune McCall ne voyait même pas que l'on s'amusait à ses dépens mais cela faisait sourire Stiles.

Oui. Scott était naïf. Mais après tout, c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient amis, non ?

Du moins, ce fut ce que la plupart des personnes pensaient.

Scott. Naïf. Innocent.

Oh, il n'était plus puceau depuis longtemps ! Mais personne n'aurait imaginé Scott prononcer un mot bien salace devant qui que ce soit.

Ils s'étaient tous trompés...

Une après-midi, les trois amis se trouvaient dans la cave des McCall. Et, comme à leurs habitudes, Derek s'amusait à chatouiller les écailles de Stiles qui ne cessait de gigoter en riant. Le loup-garou s'amusait beaucoup des rires de son petit-ami et ce jeu aurait pu durer plus longtemps encore si...

« Je continue de penser que ça doit être le moyen de masturber une sirène...Je me trompe... ? » (1)

...si Scott n'avait pas parlé.

Derek s'arrêta soudain, fixant le jeune McCall, vraisemblablement choqué.

« Un triton, Scott. Je suis un triton... » dit finalement Stiles après s'être calmé.

Scott et Derek avaient, bien entendu, noté que ledit triton n'avait pas répondu à la question.

* * *

 

(1)Sérieux, Eowin, si tu passes par-là, mille mercis pour cette remarque d'enfer ! C'est grâce à ta magnifique supposition que j'ai écrit ce machin :')

* * *

 

_**FIN !** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, et je vous nem tous très fort ! SMOUAK *coeur*  
> Sinon, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2016 en retard... bien qu'elle commence très très mal (Galabru, Rickman, Bowie...RIP, Always.)  
> Voidonce

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu !  
> Pleins de cœurs sur vous !!!  
> Voidonce


End file.
